


Time Off with the Boys

by supertone4671



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supertone4671/pseuds/supertone4671
Summary: Subaru takes a vacation after liberating the Sanctuary. He goes to visit Reinhard and Felt with Otto, Garf, and Beatrice, and they also encounter some other friends and create new bonds!
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Time Off with the Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys. This work was written as part of a contest between myself and several Re:Zero writers. This work won third place, and I'm super excited about it! Also, yes, Ferris is probably a lot less bitter than he should be.

Time Off with the Boys

After successfully liberating the Sanctuary, Subaru started to settle into the new mansion with his new brothers, Otto and Garfiel. As an official knight of the Mathers domain, Subaru had some new found freedom, and decided he needed a vacation. Roswaal couldn’t really disagree, since he knew everyone else would hate him even more if he denied Subaru. 

When he started planning his vacation, the first person he wanted to talk to was his beloved Emilia. He knocked on her door, and entered to find her deeply engrossed in her studies. She invited him to sit down, and she sat down by him as they talked.

Subaru first asked, “Hey, so, I think we should have a vacation together! Wouldn’t it be great to go out and have fun in, say, the capital city, or maybe just explore the countryside for a while?”

Emilia pondered his request for a little. “Hmm. It sounds nice, but I have to decline. I’m sorry, Subaru. I can’t go because I have to go with Roswaal to meet with Crusch about the alliance. After that, I’ll be really busy talking to nobles around the Mathers domain, looking for extra support.”

Subaru pouted a little. “Aww man, you have to? That’s too bad. I really, really wanted to have some fun with you!” He smiled while still showing visible disappointment.

Emilia put her index finger in the air, and said, “Oh, Subaru! I know! Why don’t you take Otto and Garf with you? Especially poor Garf. I know he needs to go have some fun in the world! I’m sure Roswaal can handle the paperwork just fine for a few days while you guys enjoy yourselves.”

Subaru beamed again. “That’s a great idea, Emilia-tan! You know, I haven’t seen Reinhard in a while either, so I’ll see if he can hang out with us in the capital. I get the feeling he’d enjoy having some friends hang out!”

Emilia put her hands together, smiling. “That’s so sweet of you! You three go find Reinhard, and have some fun! And don’t worry, Subaru. I’ll have a few days here and there where I can spend time with you, ok?” She looked at him expectantly.

Subaru thought,  _ Man, that ‘so sweet of you’ made me feel like a child again… _

He looked back at her, hand behind his neck, and said, “Sounds great, Emilia-tan. I’ll go talk to those two. I’ll look forward to a few dates here and there with you!” Emilia smiled and waved as he got up and left to go find Otto and Garf.

As Subaru walked down the hall, he ran into Beatrice. She waved to get his attention, and he stopped to talk. She said to him, “I hear you’re going to take a vacation. Betty will be coming with you, I suppose?”

Subaru realized that he would have to take her along on his ‘boys day off’ if it lasted more than a day, and a trip to the capital would virtually ensure he had to take multiple days to enjoy his time there. He admitted, “Yeah, I guess you will be coming with me. I mean, not that it’s a bad thing! You get to enjoy some time off with me and some friends of mine.”

Beatrice narrowed her eyes for a moment, before shrugging it off. She dryly spoke, “I can have fun with you and your friends, I suppose. I take it you mean the merchant and the tiger boy? I’m surprised how close they seem to be to you, I suppose.” Subaru let Beatrice climb onto his back, and held her piggyback style as he continued his search for his partners in crime.

Garfiel wandering around, bored. He decided to go find Otto and bother him for a while, and then he’d find his cap’n. While he went looking for Otto, he saw Subaru carrying Beatrice, and he waved at him. Subaru smiled back, since he obviously couldn’t wave. 

Garfiel said loudly, “Oi, cap’n! So when you goin on yer trip? I wanna go too!”

Subaru smiled at Garf’s inexplicably convenient request. “Well, Garf, it just so happens I was planning to invite you and Otto to go with me! Beako here will be going with us. We’re gonna meet my friend Reinhard, well by that I mean  _ try to _ , in the capital city! Why don’t you help me find Otto?”

Garfiel exclaimed, “YEAH! C’mon, cap’n, let’s go find that sneaky lil’ rat, he’s ‘round ‘ere somewhere!”

The three went wandering through another corridor when they passed by Ram. Before any of them could say anything, Ram spoke first. “Barusu, Garf. Are you by chance looking for the third stooge of your little trio?”

Subaru closed his eyes in embarrassment, saying, “Heh, Ram, you really don’t pull any punches talking about us, do you? Yeah, we’re looking for Otto. I don’t suppose you know where he is?”

Ram huffed. “He’s down this hall, in the office at the end. Barusu, Garf, I don’t know how you’d function without me around here.”

Both men looked down in embarrassment. Subaru quietly answered, “Yeah, Ram, I don’t know how we’d function either.” Beatrice covered her face, mortified by her hilariously self-defeating contractor. Ram smugly smirked as she left them to their devices.

Subaru, Garfiel, and Beatrice arrived at the office Ram mentioned. Garfiel knocked, but before anyone could answer, he yelled “We’re comin’ in Otto!” He elbowed the door and sent it flying open.

“AAAHHH! W-W-What was that for, Garf? You about gave me a heart attack there!” Otto was shaking in his seat as Subaru and Garf laughed. Even Beatrice was smiling just a little at their shenanigans.

After letting Otto calm down, Subaru and Beatrice sat down on a sofa as Garfiel lazed about on the floor. Subaru directed his attention to Otto and explained why he was there. “How about you join us on a little vacation? After how stressful that time in Sanctuary was, we deserve some time to relax, don’t you think?”

Otto was pleasantly surprised at Subaru’s invitation. With a hint of joy, he said, “A vacation? Well, as long as we aren’t hunting for witch cultists or mabeasts, I think I’d enjoy a vacation too! Not to complain, but I thought for sure you’d invite Lady Emilia instead of us?”

Subaru winced as he explained that Emilia wouldn’t be available. Otto replied, “Well, ok then! You’re taking Garf, Beatrice, and me with you?”

Subaru nodded with a smile. “It’s a guys vacation! Well, guys and Beako. She’s allowed to come because she deserves to have fun too.” Beatrice smugly smiled that she gets to intrude on the three stooges. Otto and Garf shrugged, happy that they will get to hang out with their new bro.

The four went to let Roswaal know of their plan. Subaru announced to him, “We’re gonna go meet up with Reinhard in the capital city! We’re gonna leave as soon as Reinhard replies back to my letter that he’s available, and we’ll be gone for about 4 days.” 

Roswaal replied in his usual manner. “Ve~ery well, Subaru-kuuun. I guess I should provide you with some funds for your little trip. I’ll have Ram deliver those to you la~ater.”

After a day, Subaru got his response from Reinhard. He met up with Otto, Garf, and Beatrice, and told them the good news. “Alright, Reinhard will be free when I want to go! He even said we can stay in the Astrea manor while we’re visiting. This is great, now we don’t have to get an inn!”

Otto and Garfiel shot their arms in the air much like Subaru would. Beatrice calmly replied with, “It only makes sense  _ my _ contractor would have such sufficient pull to secure us a place to stay at a noble manor, I suppose.”

The four spent the day planning what they’d like to do. Otto convinced Garf that there was so much food in the capital worth trying, and Garf was excited beyond belief to try new food out. Subaru was desperate to eat something besides the steamed tatoes that Ram had been making lately, since Frederica was reeling from a stomach virus. Petra didn’t have enough kitchen know-how yet to make anything on her own, so she could only help Ram make the tatoes. 

They eventually settled on trying out new food, touring the nobles district, and buying some matching bro outfits for Subaru, Garf, and Otto. They also hoped that Reinhard would be willing to do some sparring with Subaru and Garf. Garf was very excited by the prospect of an opponent truly stronger than Subaru.

“Oi, Cap’n, how’d’ya think I’d do farin’ off wif this Reinhard guy? Ya said he’s like some legendary ‘Sword Saint’ or somefin, right?” Garfiel had a big shine in his eyes as he spoke.

Subaru smiled as he encouraged Garf, “I bet you’d give him a run for his money! I still think he’d win, though, so don’t get your hopes up  _ too  _ much!”

The next day, Subaru, Beatrice, Garfiel and Otto said goodbye to Emilia, Ram, and Petra as they went to depart by carriage. Subaru had blushed as Emilia gave him a hug and told him to have a good vacation. He didn’t even notice the slightly annoyed looks on both Petra’s and Beatrice’s face as he smiled like a dope. Petra’s look cleared up when Subaru gave her a gentle headpat, before she hugged Subaru’s dangling arm. 

Ram simply looked at Subaru and said, “Try not to let anything happen to the Great Spirit-sama. It’d be a shame if she got hurt because you’re useless, Barusu.” Beatrice directed a harsh glare at Ram, no longer as annoyed by Subaru’s flirting with Emilia.

“Betty’s contractor can keep her safe just fine, I suppose. He’d have to try really hard to let me get hurt, thanks to my powers.” Beatrice kept staring at Ram, before Ram huffed and looked away.

Subaru, Beatrice and Garfiel climbed into the carriage. Otto agreed to direct the carriage to the capital, while Garfiel would take the reins for the ride home. Beatrice had demanded that Subaru not have to drive, since she wanted to sit by him and hated wind in her hair. Garf nor Otto felt like arguing with the powerful loli spirit.

The four friends’ journey to the capital was relatively uneventful. Subaru told Beatrice and Garf about the Subjugation of the White Whale, earning their mutual admiration. He presented to them the corpse of the whale as they passed by Flugel’s Tree. Garf looked like a little kid learning about astronauts, while Beatrice very matter-of-factly mentioned that it only made sense that her contractor was capable of such a legendary feat.

Winding through the streets of the capital, Otto finally brought the carriage to a stop in front of the Astrea manor. He presented Reinhard’s letter to the group, and the gate guard directed their carriage to a stable off to the side. Reinhard was there waiting for them, along with Felt wearing an outfit clearly picked by Reinhard.

Subaru was the first to exit the carriage, and was immediately glomped by Felt. She exclaimed, “Big bro! I’m so glad you finally came to visit me! Do you even know how bored I was holed up in this stupid place?!? Thanks to you, Reinhard is finally gonna let me have some fun!”

Reinhard turned a little red at Felt’s criticism while walking over to greet Subaru. “Good to see you, Subaru! I’m really quite happy you wanted to come see us and the capital. I know your last visit was...well, less than totally pleasant, so I’m certain we’ll make the most of this little ‘vacation’ of yours.”

Reinhard and Felt introduced themselves to Otto, Garfiel and Beatrice. Reinhard was astounded to learn Subaru made a contract with a Great Spirit, and Beatrice thoroughly enjoyed rubbing that fact into Reinhard’s face. Felt instantly took a liking to Garf, sharing in their admiration of Subaru, and Garf in turn introduced her to picking on Otto, much to his dismay.

Reinhard led the group up to their rooms for the night. Otto and Garf each had their own little guest rooms, while Subaru was given a slightly larger room that the group could use to hang out and eat breakfast in the morning before going out. Beatrice would be staying with Subaru, since she needed to regulate his mana.

In Subaru’s room, the 6 friends were deciding what to do first. Subaru suggested, “Why don’t we go find a nice restaurant to get lunch, and explore some of the high end stores near the noble’s district?”

In response, Reinhard said, “Oh, there’s a nice place not far from here, actually. Just within the nearest entrance to the market district. I take Felt there every so often, and she says she likes the food.”

Felt nodded her head. “Yeah, I was surprised by what you can get at a nice restaurant. I used to eat nothin’ but cheap crap, so this “nice food” is a real upgrade.”

The six agreed to the plan. They started getting up to go, when Reinhard stopped them. He said, “Oh, Subaru, I forgot to mention, I invited my friends along too. I know you were talking about a “vacation with the boys” so I thought, why not have more?”

Subaru’s heart sank just a little, since he knew Reinhard’s only friends were Julius and Felix. He didn’t mind Felix coming along, though Felix might still be bitter about what happened to Crusch. Sadly, he’d just have to suck it up and accept that Julius counted as “one of the boys” and he could come along.

Subaru finally replied after a pause. “Yeah, that sounds good. The more the merrier, right?” He held his hand behind his head awkwardly, which didn’t go unnoticed by anyone. No one commented on it.

About 15 minutes later, a servant arrived to inform the group that Julius and Felix had arrived. They all went down to greet the two knights, with Subaru walking behind Garf, much to Garf’s annoyance. Reinhard greeted his friends in the most happy tone he could muster, and pointed them straight to Subaru, who couldn’t successfully hide.

Felix was the first to go to Subaru. He grabbed Subaru’s hand teasingly, and said, “Well hyello there, Subaru! Good to see you’re still in one piece still! Are you gonna introduce me to your nyew friends?” He pointed to Beatrice and Garf as he spoke.

Subaru awkwardly smiled, and introduced them. “Good to see you too, Felix! This cool dude here is Garfiel. He’s super strong, and he’s a total bro, too!” Garfiel smiled at his cap’n’s cool introduction. 

Subaru continued, “This one here, the drill loli, her name is Beatrice, and she’s a Great Spirit. I have a contract with her, and part of it ensures that I make sure she has fun!” 

Beatrice pouted a little at being called a drill loli, but she was still happy Subaru called her a Great Spirit and brought up their contract. 

“You formed a contract with a Great Spirit? That’s truly impressive, Subaru.” Subaru’s eyes narrowed as he recognized Julius’ signature polite accent.

Answering Julius, Subaru said, “Yeah, Julius. It wasn’t easy, but I managed to convince her that I was an ok enough guy to contract with.” 

Felix interrupted, “Subaru, how long are nyou going to keep up this whole thing with Jyulius, nya? Just accept that he’s your friend already!” Felix smacked Subaru on the arm, causing him to recoil slightly.

Julius and Reinhard were both snickering in the background, though Reinhard’s sounded slightly guilty. Garfiel turned around to Subaru and demanded of him, “Cap’n! How are ya not friends wif this guy? Did ‘e do somethin to ya? Wan’ me ta beat ‘em up?”

Subaru urgently shook his head. “No, no, Garf! I mean, he did do something, but I totally deserved it. T-that’s not the point, though! We’ve forgiven each other and moved past it. It’s just...no, we’re friends, I guess. I just had to swallow my pride a little, I guess.”

Julius shrugged at Subaru’s answer. With a hint of remorse undetectable to all but his fellow knights, he said, “I understand if you’re still hung up, but I would truly be grateful to accept your friendship, Subaru.”

Subaru was stunned by Julius’ incredible display of humility. It ached the guilty conscience he felt from that day, and he felt himself weaken a bit. He was able to weakly form a sentence without letting tears form in his eyes.

“...Really, Julius? You’d really be friends with me?”

Julius smiled a bit wider. “Of course, Subaru. I wanted to be friends, even when we first met.” Julius extended his hand to Subaru.

Subaru didn’t want to take it, but another part of him did. He needs another friend like Julius. Someone strong and dependable, who can make up for where he lacks. He doesn’t have to be jealous of him. After all, he offered his friendship, right? He admits he isn't better than Subaru, after all. Friends are equals, right?

Subaru brought his hand up to meet Julius’. For the first time, Julius got a glimpse of the real, vulnerable Subaru that lay under the tough facade he usually gives off. It surprised him to see Subaru’s true self, the anxiety and self-loathing apparent in his eyes. 

Reinhard and Felix watched the unexpected exchange, and they noticed the brief glimpse of Subaru’s facade cracking, as well. Reinhard was shocked to see this glimpse, upset to realize that Subaru could feel self loathing. Felix was saddened that the man who defeated the White Whale and a Sin Archbishop could harbor any doubts about himself or his abilities.

Julius gave Subaru a confident smile, and it gave Subaru the courage to smile again. Having asserted their friendship, the 8-piece gang went to go have some fun in the capital.

They all arrived at a nice restaurant, and once they got to their table, Subaru found that while Beatrice had claimed the seat to the right of him, Garf, Felt, Reinhard and Julius were all trying to claim the left seat. Otto and Felix were both giggling at the two knights and two overly-excited teenagers fighting over sitting next to this perplexing man, who was somehow both extraordinarily weak and supremely powerful.

Eventually, they settled on Felt getting the first turn. Reinhard sat next to Felt, Julius next to Reinhard, and Garf next to Julius. They were going to move to the right each time they sat down at a restaurant together. Beatrice had made it clear that NO ONE was allowed to take her seat at his right, and threatened to crystallize anyone who argued, which ensured no dissension.

Overjoyed at getting to sit next to Subaru right away, Felt immediately grabbed his arm and pulled herself into a hug. She very excitedly said, “Big bro, I hope you’ll come and visit us more often! I needed the extra excitement, but I also know this stubborn idiot who calls himself ‘my knight’ also needs it, so promise to come over as much as you can!”

Subaru laughed while Reinhard blushed in embarrassment. Subaru replied, “Of course, Felt! I’ll try to come and entertain the two of you when I can. I should really tell you the story of how I fought the White Whale, huh?”

Felt’s eyes positively sparkled at hearing her bro talk about a legendary feat, and Garf listened intently to see if there was anything he missed from Subaru’s telling of the story earlier that day. Julius, Otto, Reinhard and Beatrice also stayed quiet to listen, while Felix reminisced about that fateful battle and how cool Crusch was, commanding the army with Subaru leading the charge.

After almost 4 rounds of appetizers and drinks, Subaru had mostly finished telling the story. Reinhard and Felt were legitimately in awe of their mutual friend’s legendary story, amazed at the effort it took to bring down the Whale in the end, not to mention the fact that Subaru came out of the battle alive!

Julius, having seen Subaru’s abilities for himself against Petelguese and the Witch Cult, was fully inclined to believe that Subaru really had participated like he said he had. Otto was amazed to learn that Subaru was capable of not only taking down the Whale, but then following up by rescuing him from the Witch Cult, defeating the archbishop, and finally liberating Sanctuary.

Garfiel was just simply amazed that he ever thought he could be on the same level as Subaru. It was clear as a sunny day now, Subaru was leaps and bounds ahead of him. He can’t even come close to the achievements Subaru has. He was almost shocked that Felix, the only member of the group to have witnessed it, confirmed that Subaru had told the complete truth, no exaggerations!

With Subaru’s legendary tale told, Beatrice decided she needed to speak next. “Well, none of you should be surprised, I suppose. I would only ever contract with someone with potential like Subaru’s. I even know that he also saved a village in the Mathers domain from a mabeast attack, and he heroically rescued the maids in the Mathers mansion from the dangerous assassin, Elsa, with only the help of Garf. Finally, on top of that, he and I destroyed the Great Rabbit permanently. Subaru is simply a legendary person, I suppose.”

Reinhard, Julius, and Felix all exclaimed at the same time, “The Great Rabbit?!?”

Felix shouted, “Y-You took down 2 of the 3 Great Mabeasts???”

Reinhard just stared with his jaw hanging low. He thought,  _ I wish I could’ve been there to help or even watch this happen. _

Julius couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How could this boy, who was easily defeated by himself with a  _ wooden sword _ have taken down the Great Rabbit with nothing but a Great Spirit?

Beatrice had the most smug smile, closely followed by Garf and Otto for playing their part in the whole event. Subaru was laughing at the knights’ reactions to Beatrice’s very matter-of-fact statement.

Once the gang had gotten their jaws off the floor, they paid up and went for a stroll. Subaru carried Beatrice on his back, as always, which caused Felt to demand that Reinhard carry her as well, to his amusement. The gang started to pass by the Karsten manor, when Felix told them all to wait for a moment while he went inside to find someone.

Subaru put down Beatrice while they waited, and Subaru felt possessed to go ahead and rub her head. Beatrice was a little embarrassed to have her head pat in public, but she accepted it without a complaint. Garf went to try and touch her head as well, which caused her to glare at him. He backed off really quickly at her glare.

Soon enough, the group was surprised to find Felix returning with Crusch in tow. She was back to wearing her usual masculine attire, though she still carried herself a little lighter than usual. She smiled at Subaru, and offered him a handshake.

“Subaru! It’s a pleasure to see you again. Your Lady Emilia will be coming here tomorrow, so I’m glad to get a chance to see you before I’m too busy to say hi! Also, thank you for bringing Felix along with you on your vacation. He’s been doing nothing but attend to me since after the White Whale. He needed some fresh air!” Crusch smiled with an air of genuine appreciation.

Felix quickly spoke up, “Oh, Lady Crusch, you nyever need to worry about me! I’m always happy to serve you! I know Subaru will take good care of me, nya.”

Subaru smiled, hiding the guilt he felt about Crusch’s condition. “Of course, Crusch. Felix is a fellow knight now, after all!” 

All the camps knew of Subaru’s new job as a knight of the Mathers domain, serving as Emilia’s personal knight. Crusch smiled at Subaru, proud of her friend’s success.

Julius jokingly butted in, “I hope you aren’t going to let your new status go straight to your head, friend.” They all giggled as Subaru turned around with a mock frown.

“Oh, but will it go to my head, Julius? You did just hear that I took down the Great Rabbit. I’d say becoming a knight only makes sense!” Subaru spoke in his usual spiteful tone with Julius.

Reinhard argued, “Well, it sounds more like Beatrice took down the Great Rabbit, not so much you.” Everyone giggled except for Subaru and Beatrice.

Beatrice, shockingly supportive of her contractor, defended him.    


“To his credit, I wouldn’t have been able to take down the Rabbit without my contract with him, and his guidance. They died by my magic, but he directed my magic. It was a team effort, and those knight robes wouldn’t fit me anyway, I suppose.”

Garf also spoke up in support of Subaru. “Ya! My cap’n is the smartest, coolest guy ‘round! It’s only natural for a guy that cool t’become a knight!”

Crusch waved her hands at everyone. “Alright, alright, let’s calm down. We can all agree Subaru earned his promotion to knight. Taking down the White Whale would’ve been enough by itself. I know if I had the chance, I would’ve asked Subaru to become one of my personal knights after that!”

Subaru sheepishly smiled, and admitted, “Yeah, um, you kinda sorta  _ did _ ask me to become one of your knights after that battle. But, it’s ok, I appreciate the sentiment!” 

Felix gave a small glare to Subaru. “Oh, nya? When exactly did thyat happen, I wonder?”

Crusch put up her hand in front of Felix. “It’s ok, Felix. I know I’ve forgotten a lot. I believe Subaru. The winds of untruth aren’t blowing from him. I don’t need to ask why he said no. It was plain as day to tell how much he cares for Lady Emilia.”

Felix sighed. “Yes, sorry, my lady. I got a little ahead of myself, nya.” 

Crusch bade them all goodbye, and the gang continued their tour of the noble district. Reinhard talked to Subaru about his adventures, with Felt listening in awe. Garf and Otto talked more to Julius, learning about his epic showdown alongside Subaru against Sloth. Garf continued to be amazed by how highly these people spoke of Subaru.

Eventually, they looped back around to the Astrea manor. Julius and Felix parted with them for the night, and while Julius would be returning the next day, Felix would stay at the Karsten manor for negotiations with Roswaal and the Emilia Camp. Reinhard had planned for the group to eat with him for dinner, so he had his servants prepare a small dining room just for the six of them. 

After a nice dinner, they retreated to Subaru’s guest room for evening refreshments and conversation. Felt ended up monopolizing Garf’s attention, as the two traded their own stories and found a certain kinship in their backgrounds and admiration of Subaru. Reinhard spent a lot of time talking to Subaru and Beatrice, showing incredible interest in Subaru’s odd friendship and contract with a Great Spirit. Otto mostly sat quiet, but Garf would drag him into his conversation with Felt pretty frequently, so never felt too left out. After talking for a while, they called it a night.

Subaru got into bed, and Beatrice got in next to him. Subaru was starting to get used to the arrangement, though the thought of laying next to someone with the appearance of a young girl bothered him. Beatrice used her abilities to drain Subaru’s mana, and Subaru was able to get to sleep fairly quickly.

The next day, Subaru and co. met up with Julius, to go explore the market district to find new clothes. Julius insisted that he help Subaru pick out at least one outfit. In his own words, “Subaru, if you’re going to be the personal knight of a royal candidate, you need to look absolutely dashing.”

A flustered Subaru had responded, “And what makes you think  _ YOU  _ know anything about looking dashing?” 

Julius flicked his hair to the side and said with a laugh, “I forget, Subaru, you haven’t yet seen me at a nobles’ formal banquet yet. I can assure you, I’m not called the Knight of Knights simply because of my combat abilities.” 

Julius took Subaru to a super high end shop, filled with magnificent suits and men’s formal attire. Subaru anxiously muttered, “Um, Julius, I know I’m a knight and all now, but I don’t think I can afford anything in this store!” 

Julius chuckled. “Subaru, you worry far too much. I know your lord sent you with funds, but you can save those for your everyday clothes. Consider this a gift from me, an apology for what happened at the castle.”

Julius pulled a pouch from his pocket, revealing gold and holy coins. He then directed Subaru over to a shiny, silver coat that came with a blue vest, white shirt, and black pants. “Subaru, Lady Emilia likes to wear white and purple, right? Silver and blue are an excellent color contrast for her typical formalwear. You’ll look perfectly paired, as a knight and as her companion.”

Subaru was going to complain, until that last line.  _ And as her companion? _ he thought. He would’ve preferred orange and black like his tracksuit, but if Julius was telling the truth, then he wants more than anything to look like a perfect companion to her. Subaru silently nodded, and he went to a dressing room to try it on.

Subaru emerged from the room, to find Julius waiting. He said, “So, Julius, do I look as big of a dork as you would in this?”

Julius gave a guffah at Subaru’s tsundere question. “Well, I’d have to say, perhaps not as dorky as I would, but still pretty dorky.”

Both men were quiet for a moment, before laughing together over the silly exchange. After calming down, Subaru took it off, and Julius purchased the outfit for Subaru. Julius handed the boutique vendor one holy coin and five gold coins, and they were on their way, with the suit bagged in a button-up suit carrier.

The two met up with the rest, who were a little down the road at a more reasonably-priced shop. Otto and Garf were anxiously awaiting the one who held the purse strings so they could buy the clothes they picked out.

Garf spotted Subaru and said, “Oi, cap’n! Brotto an’ I picked somfin out that we think ya’d like!”

Subaru laughed, and walked over to where Otto was waiting. Sure enough, the two had found two sets of matching outfits- green for Otto, blue/black for Garf, and orange/black for Subaru. They all came with contrasting capes, and due to the similar styling, it made the three look like a team. Subaru handed a bunch of silver coins to the shopkeeper, and they were on their way, looking like a proper team of adventurers.

Beatrice had some choice words for her contractor. “Subaru, you really bought a gaudy cape for your outfit, I suppose? I hope you realize how much more difficult it is for me to stay on your back!”

Everyone giggled as the loli spirit struggled with the large cape blocking her face they walked. Subaru put her down for a moment, and undid the cape, handing it to Garf. He picked her back up, and Garf placed the cape over Beatrice’s shoulders, so he could still look cool but her vision wasn’t blocked anymore.

Beatrice quietly accepted her new role as the carrier of the cape. She was secretly overjoyed that  _ she _ gets to wear the cape. The group continued their journey through the markets, trying out the snacks at various stands, and naturally Subaru had to stop and visit the Appa salesman from his first day. Kadomon greeted him and his group, and they all bought enough appas for two full bags. The very happy family man wished Subaru and friends well, and they began to make their way back to the Astrea manor after a long day in the market district. Julius excused himself on arrival, and bade Subaru and friends a safe journey back to the Mathers domain. He also invited Subaru to come visit again, and he could even stay at his manor if he wanted.

Once again, they had a private dining room, and the crew chowed down on prime food fit for nobility. After dinner, Reinhard asked Subaru if he could speak to him privately for a little while. Beatrice was reluctant, but she was persuaded to allow Subaru a moment with Reinhard.

In a small private room, Reinhard looked up and down at Subaru. He asked, “Subaru, you seem like you’ve been through a lot lately. Is that why you wanted to take this vacation?”

Subaru looked to the side for a moment before responding. “Well, yeah, Rein. Fighting the whale, the Witch Cult, and liberating a town of demihumans before they get devoured by the Great Rabbit can kind of mess with your head a little bit.”

Reinhard narrowed his eyes. “Subaru. My Divine Protections tell me that while you aren’t lying, you also aren’t giving me a full picture of what you’ve been through. You can tell me, Subaru. I’m your friend, remember?”

Subaru lowered his glance. “Reinhard...I’m not sure how to say this. A lot has happened over this past time, but I can’t really tell you all about it. I’m not saying I wouldn’t, I really can’t. I’m sorry.”

Reinhard saw that weak, vulnerable side of Subaru again. The side that showed that deep down, he didn’t hold himself in high value, as if he was nothing but a tool for other’s use. Reinhard couldn’t imagine what he could have gone through to make him feel this way. After all, he’d thought someone who could destroy two of the Great Mabeasts AND an archbishop of the Witch Cult would think of themselves as a legendary hero.

He closed his eyes. “Subaru...if you really can’t tell me, I’ll believe you. But, there’s something I want to tell you.” Reinhard opened his eyes, and looked into Subaru’s. “Whatever happened, Subaru, whatever hardships you faced, fears you fought, I promise you, you don’t have to face them alone. You need only ask for me, for Julius, even Felix. We’d all do whatever we could to help you. If you want, Subaru, you can spend time training with me. I have the Divine Protection of Teaching Mastery, and I could teach you how to use any weapon you wanted to learn, if it would help you feel more secure.”

Subaru was stunned by Reinhard’s words. Reinhard spoke like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, and yet made it sound like he’d take on the weight of multiple worlds if it would help Subaru out. He couldn’t help but think,  _ What have I done to deserve friends like Reinhard, Julius, anyone? Aren’t I just a pathetic whelp who constantly dies, unable to do anything without relying on the help of friends? _

Thanks to his Divine Protections, Reinhard was able to feel sort of what Subaru thought. He felt Subaru’s immense self loathing, and how he felt like a parasite, relying on others to get anything done. Reinhard was immensely saddened that Subaru felt he was a parasite. After all, the only parasite in the room, he thought, was he himself.

Reinhard put his hand on Subaru’s shoulder. Subaru, in a moment of weakness, fell into Reinhard’s chest. Reinhard ended up embracing Subaru in a moment of brotherly love.

“It’s ok, Subaru. No one thinks of you as worthless, nor are you some tool for another person’s use. You have value just for being who you are. Don’t forget it.” Reinhard held him tight, so Subaru could let his sadness out.

After a few minutes, Subaru recovered, and upon realizing Reinhard was holding him, became embarrassed that he showed his weakness in front of him. Reinhard assured him, it would be a secret he guarded with his very life. Subaru thanked him for his kindness. Reinhard bade Subaru good night, inviting him to breakfast at the dining room the next morning.

Subaru got back to his room to find Beatrice waiting for him. She asked him, “So, what did you and the red haired knight talk about?”

Subaru looked away in embarrassment, but turned around to admit the truth...mostly. “He asked if everything was alright. I told him things had been rough, you know, since I had been going through all those things within the span of a couple weeks. He told me if I ever needed help, I could ask him, and he’d do what he could.”

Beatrice was unamused by her contractor’s obvious deception. “I can never get you to tell me everything the first time, I suppose? There is a lot you’ve left out, and I can tell.”

Subaru got ready to try and give her the same speech he did Reinhard, but Beatrice stopped him. “If you need to keep some secrets from me, it’s fine I suppose. Just don’t expect me to not see straight through your attempts to hide anything.” He was deeply relieved he didn’t have to tell her  _ everything _ he’d just been through.

It was late, and Subaru climbed into bed, shortly followed by Beatrice. She used her mana drain ability, and he fell right to sleep. Beatrice pondered to herself,  _ He sure is an interesting one, I suppose. Maybe someday, he’ll be more comfortable talking to me. I just need to give him some time. _ Beatrice rolled over and snuggled her backside against his for the extra warmth.

The next morning, Subaru and Beatrice joined the others for breakfast, and they talked about the time they had off. He was immensely grateful for a very fun, and more importantly, violence-free vacation with his friends. Garf was excited to see such a place like the capital city for the first time, and Otto was happy that he got to finally find the sort of friends who would take him along on vacations. Beatrice was happy that she had someone who cared enough about her to take her on this sort of adventure, and she felt real joy, even if that person was as unbelievably hopeless as Subaru.

As the four friends prepared to depart, Felt once again gave Subaru a big hug. “Big bro, you make sure to come visit again before long! In fact, I’ll get this big lug to take me out to your lord’s manor sometime!” She lightly elbowed Reinhard as she said “big lug”.

Subaru said, “Of course, Felt! I’m sure Roswaal would be happy to have you two out to visit sometime. The manor is in a really beautiful part of the countryside, and there’s a big field nearby that’s perfect for having fun. I’ll teach you both some sports when you visit!”

Both Felt and Reinhard felt excited about the sports that Subaru talked about. For instance, football, a game played using only your feet, kicking a ball and trying to shoot it into a goal. Reinhard wanted to learn the game Subaru referred to as “frisbee”, since it sounded like something he could play without accidentally killing anyone.

Garf took the reins of the ground dragons, and they all waved at Reinhard and Felt as they left the manor. Otto’s ground dragon had no problem getting the group out of the capital city in near-complete comfort. Garf was secretly excited that he gets to see the corpse of the White Whale again, and be reminded of Subaru’s super awesome story. 

The journey back to Roswaal’s new manor was uneventful. Subaru mostly spent the time talking to Otto about how he hoped Frederica was feeling better, not only because he was concerned, but also so he wouldn’t have to eat more steamed tatoes. Otto agreed, steamed tatoes were only good one or two nights in a row before they’re difficult to eat.

On arrival to the mansion, they found Ram, Frederica and Petra waiting for them. Subaru got out of the carriage to see Petra barely restraining herself from running over to greet him. She followed Frederica in doing a polite bow, warmly welcoming the group back home. Ram remained unchanged, but she gave a nod of acknowledgement.

“Barusu. I see you managed to get back here in one piece, along with Garf and the bug guy. I guess you weren’t totally useless in keeping Great Spirit-sama safe. I have news that Roswaal wished me to share. Lady Emilia is returning tonight, since she was able to complete negotiations with Crusch alone after Roswaal gave his needed input. He expects you will eagerly await her.” Ram spoke in her usual manner, if not just a bit less coldly than usual.

Otto objected, “I have a name you know, I don’t want to be called the bug guy!” Ram gave a smug huff, while Subaru and Garf had a chuckle at his expense.

Subaru spent most of the afternoon alone, waiting for Emilia to return. He was hoping he could convince her to put on a formal dress so he could see if the outfit Julius got him really did pair well with her dresses.

With the sun just barely peeking over the horizon, Emilia had arrived back at the manor. Subaru was waiting outside along with Ram, Frederica and Petra. The carriage dropped off Emilia and departed back to the capital city. Emilia happily greeted everyone, and gave Subaru a sweet smile.

After dinner, Emilia invited Subaru to her room for evening refreshments. Subaru decided to take the opportunity to ask her about the dresses. “Hey, Emilia-tan, when I was in the capital, Julius said he wanted me to try out a formal outfit that I could wear alongside you when you’re in a formal dress. Do you think, maybe...I could see how our outfits match up?” Subaru was practically red in the face, asking Emilia to change clothes.

Emilia thought about it for a moment. “Well, I don’t have many opportunities to wear a formal dress, so I guess that’s ok? Why don’t you go put on the outfit you said Julius gave you, and come back? Just knock before you enter, you pervert.” 

Emilia gave him a mock accusatory look, and then stuck her tongue out at him. Subaru laughed, gave her a thumbs up, and went back to his room to put on the fancy outfit.

Looking as ‘dashing’ as Julius thought he would, he made his way back to her room. He crossed paths with Ram, who was also heading there to bring some more tea for Emilia.

Ram looked at him and said, “Well, Barusu, I never would’ve thought you had any sense of fashion. You’d better be careful, you might make the heart of an innocent maiden like me flutter.” She gave her signature teasing flirtatiousness, that Subaru knew was just an act to mess with him. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m sure you’d rather see Lord Roswaal wearing it than me,” Subaru deadpanned back.

Ram responded completely nonchalantly, “Obviously. It would look a thousand times better on a dignified lord like him than a wannabe knight like you. You should be grateful that the outfit suits you unexpectedly well. Are you planning to show off to Lady Emilia?”

Subaru’s red face confirmed Ram’s theory. “Barusu. Since I’m feeling generous, I’m going to do you a single favor. Tell anyone, and I’ll cut off your tongue.”

Subaru squeaked out, “Y-Yes ma’am!”

Ram set down her tray for a moment, and got up close to Subaru. She adjusted his bowtie to be a little larger, and to sit much straighter on the collar. She smirked in a self-congratulatory way.

“There, Barusu. I may not be especially great at tailoring, but I know more than enough about ties and bowties to fix yours. Now, let’s go to Lady Emilia’s room.” Ram picked her tray back up, and Subaru followed her back.

Ram knocked on Emilia’s door. “Lady Emilia, I’m here with some tea. Your wannabe knight is here, too. May we enter?”

Emilia’s voice rang out from inside like an angel to Subaru’s ears. “Yes, of course, you can both enter! But tell Subaru to close his eyes first!”

Ram stared a hole into Subaru. “Barusu, if you try opening your eyes before she says, I’ll gouge them out.” She opened the door, with a closed-eye panicking Subaru being led in by Ram’s free hand.

Emilia giggled as she watched Ram practically drag Subaru in. Ram bowed after setting her tea down on a small coffee table. “Have a good evening, Miss Emilia. I hope Barusu is able to marginally entertain you.” Emilia smiled and nodded, and Ram left the room.

Emilia said, “Ok, Subaru, keep your eyes closed for a little longer. I’m going over to you right now.” 

Subaru could feel heart rate rise. He knew she wasn’t doing anything crazy like standing around without clothing on, but he was nervous nonetheless. He heard her soft footsteps approach, sending a tingle down his spine. Then, he felt Emilia take his hand.

“Ok, Subaru, open your eyes!” Emilia spun Subaru around to face the same direction as her. He opened his eyes, to see himself and Emilia reflected in a mirror. Emilia’s formal dress was an elegant dress that stopped just above her ankles, revealing a pair of flat, silver dress shoes. The dress was mostly a silvery white, like her hair, with purple highlights on the shoulders, neckline, and a purple embroidery where the dress split near her calves.

Subaru was stunned by just how beautiful Emilia was. He hated that no one could see it beneath their hatred and fear for her, but there was no doubt in his mind that she was among the most beautiful women he’d ever lay his eyes on. He was also amazed that Julius was right; his outfit was a near perfect contrast, the blue and white complimenting the silver and purple of Emilia, while the silver matched her dress’ primary color.

Emilia broke the silence. “Well, Subaru, I have to say, Julius has a good eye. You look fantastic next to me. I’d feel great hosting a ball with you at my side!” Emilia turned to Face Subaru, still holding his hand. “What do you think, Subaru? You wouldn’t be unhappy to walk into a ball wearing these outfits, would you?” She sounded serious, but she had a teasing look on her face.

Subaru smiled wide. “Emilia-tan, I could never be unhappy walking into a ball with you, regardless. But, I think we look great wearing these.” Emilia smiled sweetly at Subaru’s assessment.

She then told him, “Well, good. Because I expect you to be ready to escort me if I do attend a nobles’ ball. I want to be sure my knight will do his part to make me look good in front of everyone.” She had a stern look, but then she smiled again and winked at him.

Subaru, both excited and scared by Emilia’s new assertive personality blooming, could only muster out “Yes, Emilia-tan!”

Emilia giggled at Subaru’s flustered look. “Relax, Subaru. I’m just teasing you. Thanks for spending some time with me, and it was fun to dress up fancy for a little while. You really do look good in that outfit. I have to remember to thank Julius for picking it out.”

Subaru blushed. He thought,  _ Yeah, I guess I should thank him next time I visit the capital city, too. _

Before Subaru could get ready to go, Emilia grabbed his other hand. His face turned red, amazed by her assertiveness. She looked him in the eyes as she told him, “Subaru, I have a free day tomorrow. Do you want to spend the day with me before I have to go visiting the nobles?”

She knew the answer already, but wanted him to say it. Subaru answered, “Of course, Emilia-tan! You take the lead, we’ll do what you want to do!” He gave a big smile, which brought a smile to Emilia’s face.

She said, “Good. I want to have plenty of fun. We’ll get together after breakfast, ok? So don’t be late!” She kept smiling as she let go of Subaru’s hands. “Now, be a good knight and get some sleep, ok?” She tilted her head expectantly.

Subaru nodded. “You got it, Emilia-tan. Good night, see you at breakfast!” Subaru waved at her as he left to go back to his room. He thought,  _ I can’t wait for tomorrow! I’m ready for assertive Emilia-tan, world! _


End file.
